


Wanted - Songfic Science Boyfriends

by MyDreamersDisease



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Songfic, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDreamersDisease/pseuds/MyDreamersDisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck in summaries, but it's just my story written according to this song. It's about Bruce and Tony and their insecurities and how they can help each other with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted - Songfic Science Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> It's a songfic on this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrEP_NPDTPc
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction written in english, and also in the MCU universe. So if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out to me.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_   
_I don't know how you do what you do_   
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_   
_Makes sense when I'm with you_

After the battle of New York Tony’s been suffering PTSD. He’d been hiding it for everyone, even Pepper. It got out of hand, and he and Pepper had to break up. All he did after that was working more and more. Then Bruce came back after months, and he started to see how bad Tony was doing. So, he started to look out for his friend. He made him rest and eat, like Pepper used to do, and slowly he started to talk to Bruce. They got closer and closer over time and Tony realized he had fallen for him. It was confusing, but nothing had ever felt so right.

_Like everything that's green, boy, I need you_   
_But it's more than one and one makes two_   
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_   
_You gotta know you're wanted too_

Bruce was still on the edge sometimes, and he still feared that he would hurt Tony, or someone else. So, he left for a couple of months. When he returned he still felt that, but he didn’t want to stay away from Tony. He helped Tony take care of himself, and slowly the man became himself again. Tony just wished he could do the same for Bruce. He noticed how tensed he was from time to time, and how he would keep his distance. He was insecure, but he shouldn’t be. Tony just wanted to show him that he was loved too.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_   
_Wanna kiss your lips_   
_I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_And I wanna call you mine_   
_Wanna hold your hand forever_   
_And never let you forget it_   
_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

One night, when they were both feeling down for some reason it happened… They didn’t know who made the first move but it just happened. They had been working on an Anti-Serum for the Hulk all day in silence, until at one point Tony started talking. He told him that he didn’t have to change, and that he was good the way he was. Bruce, ofcourse, disagreed. Tony just gave him a sad smile before walking closer and closer, whispering about how the Other guy would never hurt him. Then, before either of them knew what was happening the gap between them was closed. For the first time in a long time they felt like they belonged. Like they were wanted.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_   
_And you get that all the time, I know you do_   
_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_   
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

People always talked about what a playboy Tony was. They always take him for the pretty billionaire, and never for who he truly is. They always talked about Iron Man, and never about the man behind the mask, and if they do it’s always covered with lies. Truth to be told, everyone thought they knew Tony, but no one did. Only Bruce did. After that first kiss in the lab there had been more and more. Bruce saw right through Tony, he knew him, possibly even better than Tony knew himself. He saw past the beautiful face and façade Tony had in front of the camera. He saw Tony as his Tony, and not as the public always reviewed him.

_When I wrap you up_   
_When I kiss your lips._   
_I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_And I wanna call you mine_   
_Wanna hold your hand forever_   
_And never let you forget it_   
_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

It was their one year anniversary. They spent it together, of course. Tony had arranged the perfect diner in a chic restaurant. He had hired the whole restaurant just for the two of them, although Bruce thought that was a bit too much. They had a great evening, eating together with candlelight. It was the perfect night, honestly. They laughed, they joked around. Bruce was actually comfortable, although they were in the middle of the city. By the time dinner came by though Tony was feeling extremely nervous. He could barely eat from his dessert, eying Bruce nervously. “What the…” Bruce muttered as he took out something from his mouth, gasping when he saw it was a ring. That was the moment Tony knelt down on one knee in front of Bruce, declaring his love for him and popping the question. Bruce couldn’t say anything else but yes before wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing him. 

_As good as you make me feel_   
_I wanna make you feel better_   
_Better than your fairy tales_   
_Better than your best dreams_   
_You're more than everything I need_   
_You're all I ever wanted_   
_All I ever wanted_

Tony wanted Bruce to have all his dreams come true. So, they had a small wedding with only their closest friends like he wanted. Of course all the Avengers were there with them, and Thor had brought Jane with him. Beside them there were Rhodey and Pepper and that was it. Bruce didn’t really have people from his life before the Avengers, but he happy with the ones he had. Tony had been the first and only one to not fear him when they met at first, and it wasn’t long for the others to start and feel the same. They really had become a small family, with Tony still mocking everyone. They were happy. Both Bruce and Tony never thought they would ever get married and certainly not to their soul mates. They had the wedding on a cruise ship, because Bruce didn’t want to be too close to other people. So, Tony of course hired a cruise ship to please him. But beside that it was a really modest wedding. Their vows were said, the rings exchanged and of course the kiss. After they had the perfect party with their friends. For the first time as husbands.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_   
_Wanna kiss your lips_   
_I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_And I wanna call you mine_   
_Wanna hold your hand forever_   
_And never let you forget it_   
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic and please leave your thoughts.


End file.
